Houji Kurenai
Houji Kurenai 紅ほうじ Kurenai Houji Alias Gossip-kun (噂くん Uwasa-kun; by Nao) Creator Cure_Shabon Season(s) Smile Pretty Cure! Gender Male Eyes Red-Violet Hair Black Relatives Satoru Kurenai (father) Miyabi Kurenai (mother) Hideki Kurenai (baby brother) Hitomi Kurenai (baby sister) Iori Murasaki (older cousin) Home Place Nanairogaoka School Rainbow Hills Public Middle School Clubs Newspaper Club Likes Providing information, magical girls, breakdancing, animals (even if he isn't allowed to keep pets in his home due to his allergy to fur), drawing, sweets, Yayoi, Candy Dislikes Being put in danger, lying (his articles are as sincere as they can be), boring classes, spiders Dream Voice Hiro Shimono (Sho Kurusu from Uta no Prince-sama, Alone from Saint Seiya Lost Canvas) Focus Episodes from Once Upon a Smile Burn Up! It's Fervorous Cure Sunny!! (first official appearance) Expectations! Houji the Older Brother!! (first focus episode; first interaction with Nao; birth of his twin baby siblings) Searching for a Purpose! Uniquely Houji!! Bio Houji's take on the Otogi Private Academy uniform. A close friend of Akane's from a different class than her and the other Smile Cures, the childish yet cowardly Houji is in charge of the gossip column of the school newspaper, and acts as an information broker to other students, but never intends to harm anyone. He learns about Pretty Cure's identities when he accidentally witnesses Akane's first transformation into Cure Sunny, and agrees to keep his mouth shut about it since he wants no trouble, in particular concerning the girls' private lifes. Although he has a bright disposition, Houji is quite ashamed and insecure of the braces he has to wear ever since childhood, but with Miyuki's help he somewhat manages to overcome this. He has a particular affection for Yayoi, often gushing about how "cute" and "adorable" she is, and tends to freak out - in a good way - whenever other Pretty Cures are mentioned, as he is a huge fan of the mahou shoujo genre. Etymology Kurenai: "Crimson" Houji (宝児): "Treasure child" Character Inspirations Ryutaros - Kamen Rider Den-O (he was originally named "Ryouta" - from "Ryuta", Ryutaros' official nickname - but it was changed after the creator remembered the existance of Nagisa's little brother) JK - Kamen Rider Fourze Spectra Vondergeist - Monster High Gai Ikari - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Damian - Mean Girls (even if Cure_Shabon hasn't seen it) Trivia Houji is the second of Cure_Shabon's characters to wear braces, the first being Lili Ishiba from Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy, though unlike Lili, who only gets braces later on during the season, Houji sports his from the beginning. Only the author truly knows if Houji will become a Pretty Cure or not. If he does, he will be her ninth male Cure, following Cure Esquirol, Cure Mocha, Cure Limeade (from Clover Hearts Beating as One), Cure Chartreuse, and the Another Story Suite Cures, and Cyclone Muse. Unlike most Pretty Cure OCs, he has a perfectly ordinary cellphone, which he often uses to take pictures for the newspaper and has the GoGo Sentai Boukenger theme song as his ringtone. Like the canon Smile Cures have similarities with the canon Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Cures, Houji has some things in common with Tomiji Hagiwara/Cure Mocha, such as similar names and hairstyles as well as admiration for one of the girls (Tomiji for Nozomi and Houji for Yayoi, although in the latter's case it's not quite romantic). Category:Pretty cure